


Bloodstains

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [87]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Is that a blood stain?!”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bloodstains

“About time,” Etta said, looking up as Sami and Charlie shuffled in. “Good lord, Charlie!  ** Is that a blood stain?!” **

“Not mine,” he said.

“Or mine,” Sami added.

“Then whose  _ is _ it?”

Charlie shrugged, “Didn’t get a name.”

“Someone start explaining or the  next blood stain  _ will _ be one of yours.”

“We were out  fer breakfast, someone did something they shouldn’t’ve, it was taken care of.”

Etta turned to Sami but he shook his head, “Not about me, one of the waitresses. A patron got mouthy, then handsy, Charlie knocked him out.”

“Oh. Very well done, Charlie. Now onto business.”


End file.
